Descent of Madness
by Yeyana Valentine
Summary: Zim left, knowing that they needed each other. IZxJTHM , Mult. Pairings
1. Descent of Madness

I do not own Invader Zim OR JTHM. This was written as a trade with the Almighty Smallest, over on DA! Go love on her some.

* * *

I remember the day that Zim left, with every fiber of my being. ...Well, not every detail of it. 17 years is a long time to be remembering anything. But the part that rings clarity is standing on his gnomeless lawn, watching his ship go up further and further, crying, but not being able to make any noise at all. I spent the rest of that day, that wretched Tuesday, alternating from laying on the punctured lawn, to looking down in disbelief at the horrible hole that Zim had left, in both the Earth and myself.

I didn't understand until much later that it was my own selfish need speaking to me. Actually, it was Nailbunny who pointed that out to me. I had wanted Zim to stay and NOT destroy the Earth, when there had only been enough room for one or the other.

Zim is one of the few things -that- part of me remembers about our childhood. Otherwise, he depends almost completely on those god damned... THINGS, whatever they are. Nailbunny had been the first one to appear, and she wasn't too bad. She appeared even before HIM... But I had underrated her usefulness, and shunned her help, which was WHY he came... Johnny C., otherwise known as Nny. The man is INSANE, his methods terrible and I'm sure very painful... He shuns my own quick and easy preference of guns, going for knives, or whatever else he could get his hands on, really... But, he is totally and undoubtedly me. A completely different me, granted, but me none the less. Unlike the -me- part of me, though, he embraces humanity's utter and complete denial of what they don't wish to see, using this to his full advantage, committing murder in publics blind eye with the undoubtable knowledge that he will. not. be. caught.

I let him go, though, anymore. It's not like I have a life left to lead out there, anymore, anyway, so I prefer to stay, here, tucked into a little corner of our mind... He lets me be on my Tuesdays, though, so even through his horrible manners of living... I know he's not that bad. I see it every day, in the way he deals with Todd, "Squee". He could easily have killed him years ago... but they fit with eachother like a puzzle. I actually find it... comforting, to see the need that I still hold for Zim, being fulfilled, in a way, through two separate people. Sure, it's unconventional at best, but... What kind of REAL love... isn't?


	2. Reunitation Thingie

I do not own IZ or JTHM. I hope you guys are enjoying this! It was written as a trade with The Smallest Invader, over at DA!

* * *

I remember every single detail, down to the most minute, about the day I left earth.. It was really like every other day, except the thoughts of the fuzzy recorded transmission I had received from my Tallests the night before. I hadn't received one in so long... almost a year, by superior Irken standards. I had ASSUMED that the Armada was too far away to send or receive transmissons from Earth, which was true, partially. I had actually accustomed myself to the thought of living on Earth, until that day. When I saw that automated transmission, I couldn't help for my overwhelming feeling of joy to be overlapped by one of doomish proportions.

Still, I went through the next day as I usually would, just, taking more time to notice things than I usually would, transmitting it all to permanent memory, and it's something I'll doubt I'll ever regret. Even when I left, and saw Dib crying in my yard, and cried with him... knowing that I -could- appreciate even than horrible planet, my old routines, and especially my enemy... Those memories had to have been what got me through what happened next.

When I arrived to the Armada's location, I was tired, partially starved, and... immediately imprisoned. I was later informed that, though the rebellion had Resisty assistance, and and the battle was still hot, they honestly hadn't meant for that message to reach me, and... I wasn't at all welcome.

They kept me imprisoned for the length of the battle, but no longer. Apparently, they didn't want me in their vicinity longer than necessary, and sent me back to what I was informed to be an OFFICIAL banishment - And no QUITTING, this time.

I wasn't sure what to feel as I was released; overjoyed or completely depressed. I had officially been ostracized by my race, but... I was allowed to keep my life, and given the Earth for my own purposes, which would have happened if I had ever properly invaded, anyway.

The first thing I did, of course, as soon as I returned was to find GiR, who I had left behind, and ask him the location of the Dib. He thought for a moment, then grinned.

"The cookie man? He go that way!", he said, pointing in a random direction. I sighed, and headed over to where he had lived before, which was, as I suspected, empty.

I nearly gave up on finding the only link to my past on Earth, I took the newly disguised cruiser to where my house had used to be, the last place I had been on Earth, the last place I had seen Dib. It was there when I saw someone horribly familiar, but it took a moment before I realized it was who I had been looking for.

"Dib?", I asked myself quietly, observing the horribly blatant changes. The last time I had seen him, he had been rail thin, with enourmous glasses, and his trademark bolt -just- beginning to kink towards the end. Now, though he retained his thinness and damnable height, there was a peculiar lack of glasses and hair bolt, not to mention his stance... The way a person, Irken or otherwise, stands tells a story about their mentality... Dib's was almost catlike- comfortable, but ready to move at the drop of a pin-, and a little slumped, which showed certain insecurities.

I was actually feeling thrilled that I had snatched some of the new cloaking technology, not that I think it mattered... He seemed stuck in his own little world, and I'm fairly sure that even if I had run around without any disguise yelling "I'm an alien, caaatch meeee!!!", he wouldn't have noticed... Though it may have been fun to try.

Finally, after a few hours of Dib standing and staring up at the sky, and occasionally pacing around the indent my base had left... He left. I continued to follow, of course. This was still my reason for living and my worthiest adversary, no matter the changes he may have gone through in my absence. It was something I had realized during my lengthy imprisonment... There had been so many things I honestly couldn't handle without knowing that he would still be there to harrass tommorow... And seeing what I had so far, the same realization may have been what changed Dib so drastically, as well.

I looked with obsessive interest when Dib turned up into the slightly set back house, number 777... He proceeded to go into the house, slamming the door angrily.

I sighed, and turned off the disguise of the voot, before getting out and leaning against it, not caring that I was in plain sight without a disguise. It was quiet out, and this was a very dark, quiet street... and not in a calm way at all. Still, I wasn't scared as I headed up to the door, my lekku twitching the whole time. The whole place smelled like disgusting human life juices, and a very heady amount... almost making me feel queasy. I looked at the door now standing in front of me for a few minutes, before tentatively knocking on the door. I wasn't scared, persay, more than extremely nervous as the door slowly opened. I heard something clatter to the floor behind Dib, as he backed away from the door, reveling the horribly messy home behind it.

"Y-you...", he stuttered, sounding broken up. "You're... not supposed to be... huh?" He finally just gave a confused look down at me, regaining a confident posture. I blushed, ashamed of the height difference, but didn't let it show any other way.

"Nice to see you too, DIB."


	3. Not so Epic

Do not own IZ OR JtHM, as it gets to be a vital part, soon... Done as a Trade with TheSmallestInvader over at DA. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

I really -hadn't- been planning to open the door. Actually, I was just huddled up in a corner when was knocked, but the Nny part of me just wouldn't let it go. 

But seeing HIM there... I honestly had expected to spend the rest of what was supposed to be the remainder of my natural life, and then some, waiting for him. So yeas, I dropped what Nny had been planning. Yes, I was aware and fully in control for the first time in longer than I can remember. Because, yes, I was very, very scared. Not of Zim, that's something I've never, if rarely, feared. I was scared because he wasn't supposed to see me like THIS. I was supposed to be the protector of mankind, not WHATEVER I was... But why WAS he back, anyway? I gave in, just giving him a confused look.

"Nice to see you too, DIB." He muttered, glaring up with what seemed to be an embarrassed blush, which I had to smile at.

"You've certainly grown." I threw back sarcastically. He looked exactly the same way he had in freshman year in highschool, after his last growth spurt, which wasn't more than a foot from when I met him. He just snorted, or made as close of an impression as he could to it.

"You look like Gir after he goes to party for a week, yourself, so I'll just ignore that."

I scoffed at that, but couldn't help but to smile. My meaning was back... I didn't HAVE to be HIM anymore.

"Why, so you can go back to being Crazy Boy? Crazy Noodle Boy..." Taunted a voice to my side, startling me a little. Zim gave me a confused look as I growled at it.

"I'm not crazy... It's THEM that's crazy... Crazy and stupid...", I mimbled at the styrofoam doll. "And I don't need you!" I threw the doll at a random wall, and turned back to a concerned Zim. All I could manage was a pathetic whimper, before looking down in defeat.

"You should probable just leave again. Or take over... I can't stop you anymore. I'm the the same enemy you left behind... It's just been too lon...g?" I was stopped by a small set of arms around me, paired with a short alien pressed against me.

"You smell disgusting.", he said, the noise muffled by my chest. I shuddered for a moment, not having been touched like this since I was much, much younger, but I finally settled myself, just looking down at him.

"You're not wearing your disguise." I finally said, moving so I could poke his attenae. It twitched, and he glared up at me.

"I just got back, and you were the first thing on my to-do list." I didn't respond, as he detatched himself and gave me a determined look.

"Why did you cry?", he asked, simply enough.

"Why did you leave?" I retorted, earning a hard glare.

"Fair enough. There was a rebellion, and my assistance was requested by my Tallests."

"I love you." I said emotionlessly, and he nodded.

"Thank you." He said quietly, which startled me, just a little.

"I'm not the only one who's changed, am I?" I asked, earning no response. I repeated his action from earlier, awkwardly putting my arms around his shoulders and holding him close. My mind was blissfully clear for a few moments, which was more than I could ever have asked for. He received the action gratefully, putting his arms around me, as well. I'm not sure how long we stayed like this, but it couldn't have been more than a few minutes before I shifted a little, ending the spell.

"I should go. I still need to set up my base again, and forge new documents... Ugh." He said, in obvious distaste. I hestitated a moment before speaking.

"You probably shouldn't come back here, Zim... I can find you, but... Please, don't look for me?" I asked, and he looked back at me, confused, for a moment, before nodding. I stared as he walked back to his cruiser, and as it lifted away, I couldn't help the compulsory sniff of my underarm. I cringed; I kinda DID smell...


End file.
